Mercedes - Shane Beziehung
Die Mercedes - Shane Beziehung, auch als Shanecedes bekannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Shane Tinsley und Mercedes Jones. Überblick Shane und Mercedes haben sich in den Sommerferien kennengelernt und wurden schließlich ein Paar. In Das Maria-Duell zeigt sich vor allem Shanes Fürsorge für Mercedes, als er ihr klar macht, dass es besser ist, wenn sie Rachel als Konkurrentin betrachtet, weil ansonsten ihre Chancen sinken werden und sie nie im Rampenlicht stehen wird. Er sagt ihr, dass er an sie glaubt und sie unterstützen wird. Jedoch kehrt Sam in Die Zeit deines Lebens zurück und will Mercedes zurück gewinnnen. Auch wenn diese am Anfang abblockt, kommt es zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden und da Meredes erkennt, dass sie Sam noch liebt, trennt sie sich von Shane. Staffel Drei 'Das Purple-Piano Project' thumb|left|Während We Got the BeatAls Jacob die Mercedes und Shane interviewt, zeigt Shane sich sehr selbstbewusst und versucht Mercedes jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, reden sogar darüber mit ihr Kinder zu bekommen. In der Mittagspause der McKinley High, als die New Directions den Song We Got the Beat singen, ist Mercedes immer bei Shane zu sehen. Sie zeigen sich beide als Paar und das sie zusammen auch wirklich glücklich sind. 'Das Maria-Duell' thumb|Mercedes und ihr Freund beim MittagessenShane und Mercedes sitzen zusammen beim Mittagessen, doch kurz davor sieht er wie Mercedes Rachel umarmt. Er macht ihr deutlich, dass sie Konkurrenten sind und, dass sie viel besser ist als Rachel, doch dass sie das auch beweisen muss, weil sie doch eine "Beyonce" werden möchte. Sie halten Händchen über den Tisch und schenken sich einen verliebten Blick. Mercedes singt bei Vorsingen Spotlight und Shane schaut ihr geduldig zu. Als Mercedes fertig ist, geht sie zu Shane und küsst ihn, kurz darauf umarmt er sie. Shane sagt ihr, dass er sehr stolz auf sie sei. Am Ende der Folge unterstützt Shane Mercedes und macht ihr Mut, dass sie das Diva-Off gegen Rachel gewinnen kann. 'Will will' thumb|left|Shane holt MercedesNachdem Mercedes Sam abweist geht sie mit ihrem Arm um Shane gelegt weg. Shane fragt sie später über sie und Sam aus, nachdem sie Sam nach einer Slushie-Attacke hilft. Nachdem Sam sagt das er schon klarkommt, geht Mercedes mit Shane weg. Jedoch sieht Mercedes während sie The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face singt ständig Sam an. 'Spanisches Blut' Als Mercedes und Sam sich im Gang treffen, kommt Shane dazu und holt sie zum Mittagessen ab. 'Gorilla mit Herz' thumb|TrennungShane findet heraus, dass Mercedes noch Gefühle für Sam hat was dazu führt, dass sich Mercedes und Shane trennen. Beide weinen nach der Trennung, doch Mercedes singt danach I Will Always Love You für Sam. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' Mercedes und Shane sind auf dem Abschlussball, jeweils mit anderen Begleitungen und lächeln sich während Love You Like a Love Song an und winken sich zu, was zeigt, dass sie glücklich für den jeweils anderen sind. Songs 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' *'We Got the Beat' (Das Purple-Piano Project) *'Spotlight' (Das Maria-Duell) *'I Will Always Love You' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Love You Like a Love Song' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) Kategorie:Beziehungen